I LOVE 'ME' TOO
by Haemi KimTae Kook
Summary: ...mereka hanya iri kepadamu lihatl ah tubumu yang tinggi,langsing dan Montok!Tapi tiap aku melihatmu Ya Tuhan!Aku ingin sekali menelanjangimu. VKook!slight KaiHun MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE 'ME' TOO**

 **WARN!yuri**

 **V!** GIRL **JUNGKOOK!** GIRL

… _Mereka hanya iri kepada mu Kook,lihatlah tubuhmu Tinggi,langsing dan montok!Tapi tiap aku melihatmu,ya Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali menelanjngimu….._

 _ **PROLOGUE!**_

" _Oh God! Siapa yang berani meremas pantatku"_

" _Hei!Kau imut sekali,kugigit boleh ya?."_

" _Tae! Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di baju Jungkook?Matamu itu lho"_

" _Ya Tuhandia benar benar berandal yang sexy"_

" _Aku jadi ingin menggoda Chanyeol Oppa!"_

" _What the! Tidak mungkn kan aku menyukai Jungkook!_ _ **She's girl too"**_

" _Ada apa dengan tingkah mu itu?aku hanya menari di depanmu kan?"_

" _Kau selalu membuatku_ _ **basah**_ _"_

" _Kau sinting brengsek!"_

" _A-aku juga mencintaimu manis."_

 _ooOoo_

 _PS._

 _ **HAIIIIII~ GUE BARU DI DUNIA PENULISAN WLOPUN GUEUDAH LAMA JDI READER SIH.. DANNNN GUE BUAT VKOOOOKKK YEAY!*PAAN SIH**_

 _ **MUNGKIN KLO CERITA INI GADA YANG MINAT BAKAL GA DITERUSIN ATAU DI HAPUS SEKALIAN HAKAHAKHAK**_

 _ **YOSH!**_

 _ **GITU AJA DEH**_

 _ **SO…**_

 _ **RIPIU JUSEYOO~~~**_

 _ **HAEMI KIM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE 'ME' TOO**

 **Warn! YURI**

TaeKook M

GIRL!Tae GIRL!Kook

 _Bikin muntah,random,berantakan,GIRLxGIRL,TYPOS ANYWHERE,pokoknya siapin kantong kresek sambil baca_

 _HAPPY READING~…._

Di suatu sore yang biasa-biasa saja terdapat seonggok gadis manis nan imut seorang diri tengah menunggu bus mampir sekedar menjemput dirinya yang sudah mengoceh tidak jelas di halte.

Tak lama gadis dengan mata bulat itu melihat bus yang sedari tadi di tunggu nya sudah datang dari kejauhan,namun entah supirnya tidak melihat dirinya atau memang bodoh dalam berkendara . Lihat saja gara gara busnya rem mendadak otomatis menimbulkan angin yang sukses membuat dress milik gadis tersingkap.

"A-aduh duh,supir sialan!" pekiknya nyaring.

Dengan penuh amarah gadis itu menaiki bus dan siap menyemprot supir yang sudah kurang ajar membuat nya hamper telanjng- _pikirnya._ Sebelum matanya yang bulat mengerjap. _Ramai sekali sih bias gawat kalau aku mempermalukan diriku yang ke dua kalinya-_ innernya

Berdehem sebentar lantas menarik dirinya berdiri di depan seorang gadis bersurai brunette yang _ugh manis sekali_ ,memakai seragam SHS .Ia pun menyamankan posisinya dengan berpegangan pada pipa besi di atasnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama sesuatu membutnya terkejut.

"oh God! Siapa yang berani meremas pantatku?"Pekik gadis itu dalam hati . segera ia menoleh kearah belakang,namun ia tak mendapati gerak gerik mencurigakan . Pun remasanya sudah berhenti . Mencoba untuk tenang ia membalikan badannya kembali kearah depan.

Lagi.

Sekarang pantatnya menjadi korban remasan kasar.

"Mommy! Pantat Jungkook sudah tak perawan lagi hiks."Teriaknya lagi dalam hati . Sungguh Jungkook-nama gadis itu- sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mende-ehh teriak maksudnya pada tangan nakal tersebut . Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang,Hey!Tepat di belakangnya ada seorang gadis SHS yang manis dan terlihat polos ,tidak mungkin kan dia yang melakukan hal asusila ini padanya?.

Kemudian matanya melirik pada pemuda yang tepat di belakang gadis surai kecoklatan ini yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya

Jungkook memberikan death glare menurutnya itu sangat ampuh pada pemuda tadi karna menurutnya siapa lagi berani meremas pantatnya jika bukan pemuda itu . Terang saja pemuda itulah yang paling dekat posisinya pada Jungkook.

Seadangkan sang korban death glare mengeryitkan alis nya memasng wajah bingung yang hanya pura pura- _menurut_ Jungkook tentu saja.

Mencoba untuk menambah kesabaran tangannya agar tak mendarat di pipi sang pria tersangka membalikan wajahnya ke arah depan tak lupa menutupi bagian belakang pantatnya dengan tas slempeng yang ia gunakan untuk berjaga jaga agar tak ada tangan terkutuk yang mendarat dengan mulus di pantatnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan..Berhasil.

Jungkook sudah tak merasakan elusan-belaian serta remasan laknat namun harus ia akui juga _menggairahkan_ tersebut.

"ya Tuhan! Yang tadi itu benar . Hampit aku menjerit keenakan minta lagi,yeah ada untungnya Mommy menyeretku ke Greja tiap minggu."Kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya ke rumah yang hanya beberapa blok lgi dari halte tempatnya turun tadi.

"ugh pantatku sudah tak perawan lagi hiks hiks" Kata itulah yang slalu terucap kala menghabiskan sisa perjalanan ke rumah seorang diri walaupun ocehannya menyaingi lebih dari 3 orang gadis yang mengelu elukan idolanya.

Gadis dengan surai hitam legam sebahu itu menekan nekan bel sebuah rumah berwarna putih yang tiap dindingnya dirambati tumbuhan berbunga pink mekar yang indah hingga menjuntai ke tiap sisi pintu utama dengan amat brutal seolah olah dikejar oleh rentenir.

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka Jungkook langsung menghempaskan tubuh montoknya pada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya,menimbulkan efek kaget pda seseorang wanita setengah baya walaipun jika dilihat lihat tidak ada satupun keriput yang nemplok di wajahnya yang sekilas sangatmirip dengan gadis di pelukannya

.Diam diam Jungkook bersyukur seseorang yang tengah ia peluk ini tidak mempunyai kebiasaan latah saat ada terjangan badai dari dirinya.

"Mommy~ hiks hiks sesuatu yang mulus nan kenyal dibelakangku sudah tak perawan lagiii~!huhuhu"

Seseorang yang di panggil Mommy itu mengerryitkan dahi lantas melihat kebelakang Jungkook namun matanya langsung terbelalak lebar kala melihat kucing peliharaan mereka tepat di belakang Jungkook,ia menghampiri kucing manis jenis _ragdoll_ dengan pandangan shock bercampur sedih lalu menggendong serta mengelus elus dengan sayang kucing Jungkook yang bingung dengn tingkah Mommy nya hanya melihat dg mata merah dan ingus yang menyembul dari kedua libang hidungnya. _ewhh_

"Yaampun _Baekkie_ ,kucing kurang ajar mana yang berani memperkosa mu sayang?"elisnya dikepala kucing yang bernama _Baekkie_ itu dengan yng mendengarpun langsung sweatdrop,Ya Tuhan dari tadi ibunya menyaka perkataan Jungkook tentang ' _sudah tak perawan_ ' di tujukan untuk si _Baekkie?_.hah yang benar saja

Entah ibunya yang memang lemot sehingga salah mengartikan ucapannya ataukah si kucing sialan karena menjilati kakinya sendiri tepat di belakang Jungkook?entahlah

Tersadar dari rasa ketidak percayaannya gadis gempil yang tak kalah gempil dari sang piaraan membalikan badan menuju lantai 2 dengan menghentk hentakan .Padahal niatnya mau mengadu malah berakhir di acuhkan saing dengan sang _kucing_.

"MOMMY MENYEBALKAN!"

BRAAKKKK

Pintu berwarna pitih itu berdebung keras menimbulkan note 'Cookies's Room' bergoyang akibat guncangan oleh si pemilik kamar.

Jam menunjukan pukul 20.00 KST sedangkan sang pemilik mata doe sudah menyembunyikan manik onyx nya untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya atau malah buruk,karena jika di ingat ingat hari ini ia selalu menekuk wajahnya pertanda kekesalannya tak kunjung berhenti,hingga ia ketiduran.

 **VKook**

"Jungkook,sweatheart bangun honey kau tak lupa bukan ini hari pertamami masuk ke sekolah mu yang baru?bangunlah.

 _Kriikk_

 _Kriikkk_

 _Kriikkk_

Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali namun sang ibu tak kehabisan akal untik membangunkan sang putri tidur yang memang sulit dibangunkan . Tiba tiba ada bola lampu imajiner melayang di atas kepala sang ibu,dengan cekikikan tangan tangan halus milik sang ibu hinggap di sekitar mata Jungkook lalu mulai beraksi dengan mencabut cabut lembut bulu mata yang masih setia itu dan…berhasil! bersorak dalam hati karena sang pemilik bulu mata itu membuka kedua matanya lantas mengerang.

"Yakk! kau ingin punya putri cantikmu tanpa bulu mata huh?"Semprotnya pada seseorang yang masih cekikikan mendengus.

"Cepatlah mandi babe,Daddy sudah menunggu mu di bawah" meninggalkan gadis yang masih setengah sadar sambil menggaruk garuk dagu yang mungkin masih tertinggal lelehan air liur sewaktu ia masih melihat senyuman hangat dari sang ibu sebelum benar benar keluar.

 **VKookies**

Jungkook sampai pada sekolh tepat pukul 7 pagi setelah sebelumnya mendapat elusan sayang dari sang Daddy nya yang mengantarkannya.

"Oh Shit! Laki laki tua itu tak salah kan memasukaknku pada sekolah ini?apa ia tak takut anaknya yang cantik ini tersesat eh?"paras cantiknya clingak clinguk sambil mendengus.

" tak ada seonggok pun yang ku kenal pula"Gadis bermarga Jeon itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru sekolah saat sebelumnya memastikan tatanan rambut hitam legamnya yang ia kuncir tinggi menampilkan leher jenjang yang putih nan mulus nya dan merapikan seragam berwarna coklat muda miliknya dengan rok motif kotak kotak lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam sebuah gedung bertulis kan BIGHIT SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL terpampang jelas di indra penglihatannya.

Saat ini ia tengh berdiri di sebuah koridor yang terdapat banyak sekali kelas kelas .Keadaan sudah sepi,mugkin bel sudah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran sudah di mulai .Tiba tiba matanya memincing melihat ke ujung sana terdapat 2 gadis dengan seragam yang sama seperti milik Jungkook sepertinya tengah membawa buku.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sudah tak asing bagi Jungkook.

"Aha! Dia kan gadis yang kemarin satu bus tepat dibelakangku . kutanya saja padanya." _semoga sksd ku berhasil._ Jungkook berjalan dengan riang dan senyum manis menghiasi wajah imutnya berniat menghampiri dua gadis tersebut ,hamper saja dia sampai namun tiba tiba

BRUGHHH

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAI~ gue balik lagi bawa chap gimana gimana gimana?apa gak sesuai d presepsi kalian?

Jujur gue ngetik ini juga nyuri nyuri waktu dari kesibukan jadi mappppkeeuunnn gue jika ini berantakan dan so pasti banyak banget typo sialnya gue gada waktu buat ngedit demi apa.

Gue hrap wlopun tulisan gue jelek bgt gini ada yg berbaik hati ngasih saran kritik atau apapun dikitak ripiu hehehe

Semoga Kata katanya ga pada hilang Lagi deh

So

LANJUT ATAU STOP?

 **HAEMI KIM**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUKAN UPDATEAN**

HALLO SEMUA...

sebelumnya gue sampein gue kira gada yang minat sama ff gue ini yahhhh dan soalnya gue pun heran setelah gue nyampe rumah berhubung gue ngetik di warnet gue langsung cek hasil tulisan gue dan gue pun terkejut kenapa tulisannya jadi gini banyak bgt katakatanya yang hilang jadi ga sesuai sama apa yg gue

Dan soal buat EXO NEXT DOOR nya gue tau seharusnya jadi Screenplay udah gue ganti tp entah kenapa ga bisa kerubah jadi Screenplay jadi sorry bgt buat para exoel gue pun exoel juga sih spesialis kaihun chanhun tapi tetep aja sorry yaaww

Ddan sebenernya chap depan udah gue ketik rampung tapi mau gimana lagi ga ada yg pada minat jajadi mau gimana lagi gue pendem aj buat koleksi gue hakhakhak

Niatnya si yaa mau bikin yg beda gitu kan klo YAOI udah biasa kan jarang yang YURI hihihi

Ya syugah bye bye semua

 **HAEMI KIM**


	4. Chapter 4 : 3

**I LOVE 'ME' TOO**

TaeKook

 _ **YURI**_

* * *

Happy Reading~

•°

•°

•°

"Yaakk!"

"Taeㅡ!"

"Auuuwww~!"

Teriakan panik yang berasal dari kerongkongan Jungkook dan teman dari gadis bersurai brunette dengan kecepatan penuh lantas menolong gadis brunette yang sudah tersungkur memegangi hidungnya yang bercucuran darah .

Berniat membawanya ke UKS, gadis bersurai blonde yang tadi bersama sang brunette membawa tangan yang lemas itu kepundaknya agar tak terjatuh, sedangkan Jungkook mengangkat kakinya. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu panik atau malah dungu, karena yang ia bawa hanya satu kaki si brunette sedangkan kaki sebelah kanan ia biarkan menjuntai merasakan betapa dinginnya menyapu lantai

"Hei! Yakk! Kau mau mematahkan tulang kaki Taehyung ya?!" Jungkook kaget karena dapat teriakan dari sang blonde yang berada di sampingnya . Apalagi saat ia melihat wajahnya yang datar sedatar dada bibi Seulgiㅡtetangganya, namun ia masih bisa merasakan aura mencekam dari si blonde. Tapi tungguㅡ

"Taehyung?"

"Iya Taehyung. Gadis. Yang. Sebelah. Kakinya. KAU. Seret-seret" seolah tau arti raut kebingungan Jungkook, si surai blonde itu menjawab ketus penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya walaupun wajahnya masih seperti dada bibi Seulgiㅡdatar. Terang saja dia marah, sebenarnya hanya kaget sih dengan kebodohan gadis yang baru saja ia temui.

Beniat membantu Taehyung-si brunette- temannya tapi hampir membuatnya bertambah parah dengan mengangkat serta menyeret sebelah kaki sahabatnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah karena gadis itu mengankat sebelah kaki temannya yang tentu saja rok Taehyung yang mini akan tersingkap, mengundang para siswa hidung belang dengan tontonan mesum gratisan. Tapi untung saja koridor sudah sepi.

Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya ketangan nya sendiri lalu tatapannya pindah pada kaki gadis yang pingsan. Matanya terbelalak tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kaki itu layaknya membuang bungkus snack yang tiap saat ia lakukan dirumah nya menimbulkan erangan kesal dari sang blonde. Sungguh Jungkook sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan barusan, ia juga tak sadar dari tadi menyeret kaki yang ternyata hanya sebelah dengan brutal saking paniknya.

"E-ehh anu. Sungguh! Sungguh sunbae aku tak sengaja sumpah deh! Tadi aku sangat panik, aku berani jamin kalau aku tak sengaja. Jika kau tak percaya kau boleh menendang pantatku! Iya tendang saja pantatku sunbae!"

Si surai blonde melongo parah mendengarkan serentetan kalimat dengan satu tarikan nafas aksen heboh jelas kentara dari gadis didepannya. Ia tersadar dari ekspresi jeleknya yang bukan gayanya sama sekali dengan menelisik tubuh Jungkook dari atas kebawah lalu naik kembali berhenti pada dada sang gadis. Bukan. Bukan _'dada'_ lah objek si blonde tapi tag name yang tertulis dengan apik di seragam dada sebelah kanan 'Jeon Jungkook' .

Ia berdehem sejenak mengingat kembali kalimat yang mengalahkan laju kereta api. Pegal juga omong-omong berdiri diposisi seperti ini dengan anak konda di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo bantu aku mengangkat dia ke UKS"

"E-eh? I-iya sunbae."

"Panggil aku Sehun saja Jeon"

"oh. Baiklah Sehun, aku Jungkook" Jungkook memberikan cengiran ala kelinci iklan pasta gigi, berubah menjadi ringisan kala seseorang dipelukannya hampir melorot.

"Yakin tidak pakai embel-embel eonni atau kak?"

" _eh?_ Katanya tadi 'Sehun' saja. Bagaimana si? Tidak konsisten sekali"

"hei. Aku mendengar gerutuanmu ya?! Dasar tak sopan"

"ehehehe"

Begitulah percakapan singkat mereka kala membawa tubuh Taehyung ke UKS.

•°

•°

•°

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan horden dikanan kirinya dan tercium bau obat-obatan seorang gadis tengah mencoba bangun dari rebahannya. Pandangannya terjatuh pada seekorㅡ Oh salah! Maksudnya Seorang gadis dengan cengiran super lebar memperlihatkan dua tonjolan gigi depannya yang menyerupai seekor kelinci. Yeah, _tidak salah kata-katanya diawal tadi barusan_ _ㅡ_ pikirnya.

Di mengerjapkan matanya guna mengenyahkan rasa pening serta memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan benar saja, itu dia! Gawat!

 _ **Flashback**_

Taehyung dan Sehun tengah berdampingan dengan stumpuk buku ditiap tangan mereka untuk dibawa kekelasnya karena ulah si big bos -Big eul botak setengah- itulah julukan untuk guru sejarah di BigHit karena memang paras seorang Park Big eul ini botak dan menurut mereka rambut yang seharusnya berada diatas kepala pindah lapak di bawah hidung.

Saat sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Sehun, Taehyung melihat dikejauhan seorang gadis tengah tersenyum kearahnya-yang menurut pandangannya adalah senyum pshyco- berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum pshycopath tak luntur jua. Sontak Taehyung mendapat serangan panik mendadak.

' _Waduh gawat! Gawat-gawat. Kenapa_ _dia_ _kemari? Ya Tuhan apa dia sudah tau kalau akulah yang meremas pantatnya kemarin sewaktu di bus? Jangan-jangan dia mau menghajarku. Atau memakiku? Gawat kuadrat, aku harus bagaimana?'_ Taehyung berteriak heboh dalam hati, saat ini ia panik bukan main mendapati gadis yang ia gunakan sebagai ajang asusila tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Kabur! Ya Taehyung harus kabur

Saat akan berputar arah bermaksud kabur menuruti teriakan batinnya tidak sadar bahwa tepat di samping kirinya terdapat tiang penyangga bangunan, dan Oh! Hidungnya serasa dipukuli oleh palu, amat sangat berdenyut. Baru kali ini ia merutuki hidungnya yang bangir. Dan kesadarannya pun semakin menipis seiring arus darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Hei kak Taehyung kau tak apa?" Nada kekhawatiran serta wajah bak kelinci terjepit tumpukan tanah didepannya menyadarkan Taehyung atas lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya yang dekat sangat dengan gadis kelinci itu lantas membuat gesture seolah melindungi diri dengan tangan di angkat membentuk tanda silang didepan wajahnya.

"Ampun-ampun deh sungguh aku khilaf. Pukul saja aku, pukul! Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf" Sungguh Taehyung tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, pasti jelek sekali. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia takut sebenarnya. Keheningan lah yang menjawab segelintir perkatan ketakutan dari Taehyung kala ia mengintip lewat celah-celah jarinya.

"Kau waras kan kak?" ekspresi yang ditampilkan memang lucu, imut sekali malah dengan mata bulatnya, hidung dikerutkan, 2 gigi depan yang menonjol seperti kelinci serta kepalanya yang dimiringkan. _Menggemaskan ._ Tapi sayang perkataannya seperti tikus yang mencuri makananmu diam-diam . _Mengesalkan!_

"Apa kau kesurupan? Oh atau gara-gara tulang hidungmu patah sampai membuatmu korslet, trauma atas kejadian tadi? Oh astaga" berlebihan. Bodoh. Dungu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung saat si Jeon Jungkook-yang baru ia tahu dari tag name yang tersemat diseragamnya- ini berbicara dengan memegang hidung dan kepalanya sendiri bergantian sambil mondar mandir mengelilingi ranjang yang ditempati Taehyung. _Sebenarnya yang tadi ia bilang kesurupan itu siapa?_

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook memegang hidung yang sudah tertempeli plester dengan menekan-nekan seolah itu adalah balon.

"Auww! Yakk Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" sudah cukup ia merasa takut tadi, ia yakin dari sikap si gadis ini padanya berarti dia memang tidak tau yang sebenarny! _Yihaa do'a gadis cantik memang mujarab!_ Tapi belum ia menikmati keberuntungannya hidungnya sudah merasakan nyut-nyutan karena tekanan brutal gadis sinting didepannya.

"BRENGSEK. HENTIKAN BODOH!"

"YA TUHAN. KAU MENGAGETKANKU TOLOL" Tanpa sadar Jungkook malah balik berteriak , terang saja dia sangat kaget saat seseorang yang sedang ia grepe-grepe hidungnya tepat didepan wajahnya dan dia sangat yakin bahwa saat si brunette berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya tadi ada sesuatu yang cair menghujam wajahnya. Pasti liur gadis ini, ewwhh . Dia harus kekamar mandi segera sebelum hujan lokal tadi transformasi menjadi jerawat.

"Sudahlah aku ingin kekamar mandi. Asal kau tau ya sunbae! Gara-gara temanmu si Sehun-sehun itu aku harus melewatkan hari pertamaku di sekolah ini, dan oh iya kau harus memberi tahuku nama dan kelasmu agar saat ada ancaman dari guru baruku kaulah yang seharusnya jadi tersangka"

Jungkook mengakhiri perkataan lebarnya dengan senyum miring serta kedua alisnya yang dinaik turunkan membuat Taehyung yang masih mengerang kesal bercampur sakit sambil memegangi hidungnya mengeryit. _Licik sekali anak ini-_ pikirnya. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing sebab rasa nyut-nyutannya lah yang lebih mendominasi dari akal sehatnya.

"Taehyung Kim . 11-6. Sudah sana pergi kau _fuckwit"_

"Oh baiklah manis. Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu yang paling manis untukku" Jungkook bersiap memutar knop pintu tapi ia urungkan lantas melanjutkan ucapannya

"Ah ya . Kuharap kau bersedia _menampungku_ di kantin nanti saat istirahat ya Kak Taehyung" ucapan serta mimik wajahnya ia buat sedemikian manisnya agar sang kakak kelas tak mengajukan penolakan namun sang lawan bicara hanya mendelik tak percaya. _Heol mereka baru saja saling tahu nama dan bocah kurang waras ini ingin menguras dompetku? Yang benar saja_ adalah curahan batin Taehyung kala melihat Jungkook hendak keluar . Tapi masih berada diambang pintu

"Bye Kak Taehyung . Akan ku tagih nanti jangan kabur lho~ "

 **BLAMM**

Pintu benar-benar tertutup menyisakan seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang meratapi calon isi dompetnya

"bongsor begitu pasti makannya lebih dari pekerja bangunan di komplek rumahku huhuhu"

Sedangkan di koridor Jungkook nampak masih cekikikan mengingat ekspresi konyol dari seniornya itu. _Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai seniormu di hari pertama menginjakkan kaki disekolah barumu_ Pkirnya senang bukan main karena sebentar lagi mendapat doorprize Cuma-Cuma.

"Ughh sabarlah cacing ku sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat apa yang kau teriakan sedari tadi." Kemudian melanjutkan mengelilingi koridor yang masih sepi dengan bersenandung keras-keras tak peduli pada siswa siswi yang sedang belajar ditiap kelas.

…

…

…

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Haiii semua

Udah aku putusin cerita ini akan aku lanjutin makasi bgt buat sobatku istrinya bang junmyon yg semangatin nerror2 buat dilanjut hahaha

Gapapa kalo gada yg minat itung2 cuma buat koleksi ff VKOOK muehehehe

Sorry kalo pendek random bkin eneg pkoknya. Maafkan yaaa

Semoga katakatanya ga pada hilang . Ameenn

Dann jangan lupa mampir ke cerita ku VKOOK juga yang BECAUSE WRONG NUMBER hehehe

Udah gitu aja

So

Mind to REVIEW?

151016

Haemi Kim

…

…


End file.
